


Mistletoe

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have secretely been crushing on each other for years. Suddenly, at a winter function for their kids' school, they find themselves under a mistletoe





	Mistletoe

Lovino sighs as he straightens his tie. He’s going to a winter event at the school his daughter attends, and he wants to look nice, even if it’s for little kids. He goes into the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on his little snowman cupcakes before setting them in the front seat of the car. Truthfully, he made them snowmen because he didn’t want to offend anyone, but the cookies and cupcakes he’ll make for the actual holiday at his place will be Christmas based. 

Lovino looks for his daughter. “Abelie, honey, you gotta hurry. You know I don’t like being late to things!” He hears her giggling and smiles, knocking on her bedroom door. “The tickle monster is gonna get you!” He says, tossing open her door and tickling her until she’s breathless on the ground. He smiles and helps her up, fixing the bow in her hair. “You look so cute, I need to get a picture!” He steps back and watches her pose for a few pictures, a grin on his lips. 

Lovino helps her into the car and drives to her school quickly, humming the christmas song on the radio. When he parks, he sees how busy it is and sighs deeply, wishing that Abelie’s mom were still around to take her. He always hated these busy parties. Lovino lets her run off to her friends then stands on the edge, smiling as she chatters happily while shoving a cookie into her mouth. He doesn’t bother stopping her sugar consumption, as this is the one night she’ll get as much as she wants. 

“Isn’t this such a nice party? The music could be better, but still.” A voice interrupts Lovino’s thoughts, pulling his eyes over to the person standing next to him. Lovino blushes softly, almost surprised to see Antonio. He looks back at the crowd then shakes his head, pressing his lips together. 

“I don’t like stuff like this. I rarely come to these things. Usually I have a small party that Abelie invites all of her friends too, but that’s it.” He mutters, looking around to see if there’s a quieter place that he could stand but still keep an eye on his daughter. “Besides. They booby trapped the school with mistletoe, for the parents.” He catches sight of one right above him. “Son of a-...” He cuts himself off quickly. 

Antonio chuckles. “Yeah I suppose so.” At the near curse, he follows Lovino’s line of sight and blushes darkly. Sure, he had come over to flirt with Lovino. He’s been in love with the man for years, ever since they met each other, but he wasn’t expecting to kiss him. He looks back at Lovino, to see what he thinks about it, hands tucked into his pants nervously. He blushes harder at the small smile on Lovino’s lip. 

Lovino reaches up and cups Antonio’s hot cheeks, hands cool. Their lips meet shortly after, a short, chaste kiss. Antonio was surprised at how soft his lips are, wondering if his own were chapped. He blushes deeper, feeling it in his ears and neck. “U-uh… you didn’t have to do that if you didn’t want to…” He whispers. 

Lovino laughs softly, covering his mouth with one hand. He looks at Antonio in amusement. “I woulda bought you dinner first, but you would have choked on your food.” He kisses Antonio’s cheek again before pulling out his phone. “What’s your number again? I only have your work contact.”


End file.
